


Your Eyes Only

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sam Winchester, Clubbing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Wanting to unwind, Dean Winchester goes to a seedy club. There, he sees the object of his desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little excited for this one, because if the twist ending! Enjoy! (Mistakes are my own.)

The music here fucking sucks. That's Dean's immediate thought upon entering. He didn't realize how bad it sounded before going inside. Probably because he wasn't focused on hearing it. No, he was more focused on that hot piece of ass that sauntered his way into the place as if he owned it.

There's only one thing on Dean's mind right now, and that's finding that boy, and fucking the shit out of him. It's been awhile since he's had a hole fuck because of his "profession", and the fact that he often shares rooms with two certain people.

Whatever.

That's unimportant right now.

"What'll it be, Stud?" The bartender asks, winking seductively at him.

Dean's not interested in this guy, but a drink will help him with his nerves. "Just a beer. Nothing else."

"You got it." It's silent between them until the guy sets the beer bottle on the counter. "So, what brings you to this place? You don't look like one of us..."

Hmph.

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving, can't they? I'm looking for someone."

This piques the bartender's interest. "Oh? Who might that be?"

Dean takes a pull of his beer, eyes scanning the crowd of dancing men. He spots a few touching and kissing on each other, and that's when he sees him. That boy from earlier. That lanky teen with a head full of gorgeous, brown hair. He's practically being fucked on the dance floor, and oh, that just won't do at all.

Fuming with anger, Dean expertly guzzle down the rest of his drink, and tips the bartender. After that, he gets up and makes his way towards that little slut. He's not gonna allow some dude to take what he already claimed as his. That's a fucking death sentence. Amidst the loud music and flashing lights, Dean shoves the prick with both hands.

"Back off, Asshole." Dean growls. "He's mine."

The douchebag blinks furiously, trying to get a hold of the situation. "Who the fuck are you?"

"He's with me." The boy interjects, licking his lips and putting his hair behind his ears. "I'm Sam."

"Dean." The older man smirks at the teen, but glares menacingly at the dick still near him. "Fuck off. Now."

Visibly scared, the asshole pushes his way through the hoard of people and away from sight. Dean takes a look at Sam, and grins. God, this kid is so fucking beautiful, so fucking sexy. It should be a sin to be so tempting. Those damn shorts he has on show off more than what's needed, and it's getting him so goddamnfucking hard.

In the midst of all the flashing lights, Dean notices Sam's pretty little eyes. They way they look up at his in lust and want. Without a word, and without asking for permission, Dean cups Sam's ass with his left hand and just  _squeezes_. The boy, of course, moans, though it's only audible to Dean.

"Let's go somewhere private." Sam says in his ear.

Dean says nothing at all as he's taken by the hand by this bold teenager. He gets harder with each passing second as they make their way out of the crowd, and into a dark corner overlooking the club. A perfect spot for a perfect fuck. Upon getting there, Sam pushes Dean against the wall, and snacks their lips together.

It's hot, sloppy and rough, and it's everything that Dean wants. He moans into the kiss, and slips his hands into Sam's shorts, under the underwear. The fleshy mounds of the boy's ass feel amazing, and it has Dean desperately trying to unbuckle and unzip his jeans.

Once his cock is free, Sam drops to his knees. He wastes no time in doing what needs to be done; the inside of his mouth is hot and so goddamn moist. Dean gasps because  _fuck_ , this kid is so fucking talented with his tongue. Sam wiggles it up and down like it's out of control, and Dean just can't seem to get a handle on his breathing.

Yet just as he's about to cum, he puts his hand in Sam's hair, and yanks him up. The boy yelps, but Dean doesn't really care. He smirks at him, and quickly switches their positions. Sam is now the one up against the cool wall, face and front pressed up on it. Dean wastes no time in pulling down Sam's tiny little shorts, exposing his bare ass.

"Not surprised that you're going commando tonight." He rasps in his ear, cock head prodding at the boy's hole.

Sam chuckles. "You gonna fuck me, or are you gonna keep tal--aaah! Mmm, fuck!"

 _Yeah,_ Dean thinks.  _I'm gonna fuck you._

He thrusts his hard, wet dick inside the boy without warning, and it only gets hotter from there. When Dean reaches down between Sam's legs, he finds that the kid is also rock hard, and leaking pre cum all over his hand. Good. He then proceeds to jerk it, slowly.

The heat picks up as the music in the club gets louder and louder. Dean thrusts his hips to the beat, biting down hard on Sam's exposed neck. Several people pass by to see what's happening, but Dean growls at them like a fucking animal, and causes them to become frightened and leave.

This little fucker is his.

No one else's.

The lights continue to flash with the song as Dean reaches his climax. With each thrust, he cums harder and deeper into Sam, who ends up spilling his load all over the wall. Dean marks up his neck as he rides out the rest of his orgasm. This kid is his. Always will be.

Sam turns around, sticky substance leaking and dripping down his leg, and kisses Dean passionately. "You were amazing."

"You always say that." Dean replies with a smirk. "We should get back before Dad notices we're gone."

"I'd settle for round two in the car."

"Hm...deal."


End file.
